Amelia Bedelia
, featuring the most common depiction of Amelia. (1963)]] This article is about the protagonist in the children's book series of the same name. For the first book in the series, see Amelia Bedelia (book) Amelia Bedelia is the protagonist and title character of a series of American children's books written by Peggy Parish until her death in 1988, and by her nephew Herman Parish beginning in 1995. The books have been illustrated by Wallace Tripp, Fritz Siebel, and the two current illustrators, Lynn Sweat and Lynne Avril. In 1992 HarperCollins republished the three original Amelia Bedelia books: Amelia Bedelia, Amelia Bedelia and the Surprise Shower, and Thank You, Amelia Bedelia with illustrations by Barbara Siebel Thomas, daughter of the original illustrator Fritz Siebel. Some of the stories involve Amelia repeatedly misunderstanding various commands of her employer by always taking figures of speech and various terminology literally, causing her to perform incorrect actions with a comical effect. Part of her insight into literalism is that she comes from a family who takes everything literally: their method of ridding their house of dust is to "undust the furniture." However, she almost always manages to win everyone over at the end of the book by baking a delicious pie or cake. Much of her employment is as a maid for a wealthy couple known as the Rogers, who are astute enough to realize her literalism and write their requests as "undust the furniture" and "put the wet towels in the laundry and replace them with clean dry towels," as opposed to simply "change the towels." In 2009, Herman Parish began writing books about Amelia Bedelia's own childhood experiences, starting with Amelia Bedelia's First Day of School. There is a statue of Amelia Bedelia in Manning, South Carolina, the hometown of author Peggy Parish. Many of the books are published as part of the I Can Read series, levels 1 and 2. List of books * Amelia Bedelia (1963) * Thank You, Amelia Bedelia (1964) * Amelia Bedelia and the Surprise Shower (1966) * Come Back, Amelia Bedelia (1971) * Play Ball, Amelia Bedelia (1972) * Good Work, Amelia Bedelia (1976) * Teach Us, Amelia Bedelia (1977) * Amelia Bedelia Helps Out (1979) * Amelia Bedelia and the Baby (1981) * Amelia Bedelia Goes Camping (1985) * Merry Christmas, Amelia Bedelia (1986) * Amelia Bedelia's Family Album (1988) * Good Driving, Amelia Bedelia (1995) * Bravo, Amelia Bedelia! (1997) * Amelia Bedelia 4 Mayor (1999) * Calling Doctor Amelia Bedelia (2002) * Amelia Bedelia and the Christmas List (2003) * Amelia Bedelia, Bookworm (2003) * Happy Haunting, Amelia Bedelia (2004) * Amelia Bedelia Goes Back to School (2004) * Be My Valentine, Amelia Bedelia (2004) * Amelia Bedelia, Rocket Scientist? (2005) * Amelia Bedelia Under Construction (2006) * Amelia Bedelia's Masterpiece (2007) * Amelia Bedelia Talks Turkey (2008) * Amelia Bedelia and the Cat (2008) * Amelia Bedelia Bakes Off (2010) * Go West, Amelia Bedelia! (2011) * Amelia Bedelia, Cub Reporter (2012) * Amelia Bedelia's First Day of School (2009) * Amelia Bedelia's First Apple Pie (2010) * Amelia Bedelia's First Valentine (2010) * Amelia Bedelia's First Field Trip (2011) * Amelia Bedelia Makes a Friend (2011) * Amelia Bedelia's First Vote (2012) * Amelia Bedelia Sleeps Over (2012) * Amelia Bedelia Means Business (2013) * Amelia Bedelia Hits the Trail (2013) * Amelia Bedelia Unleashed (2013) * Amelia Bedlia Tries her Luck (2013) * Amelia Bedila Joins the Club (2014) Adaptations Several theatre productions have been produced based on the Amelia Bedelia series, including by the Serendipity Theatre Company in West Hollywood, California in 1994, the Omaha Theater for Young People in 2001, the San Diego Junior Theatre in 2002, the SCERA Theatre in Orem, Utah in 2008., and the Art Centre Theatre in Plano, Texas in 2011. Universal Studios and Playtone partners Tom Hanks and Gary Goetzman reportedly bought the rights to produce a live-action feature film adaptation of Amelia Bedelia in 2005, but no plans to produce it have been announced. References External links *Amelia Bedelia page at Harper Collins Category:Children's fiction books Category:Series of children's books